I Just Want Your Love
by FranDS44444
Summary: For AbbielovesChanny contest! Happy birthday Abbie! Based on the quote " Hearts are not to be had as a gift, hearts are to be earned." - William Butler Yeats. Enjoy and Read and Review!


**So this is for AbbieLovesChanny! Happy Birthday Abbie! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Swac**

_"Hearts are not to be had as a gift, hearts are to be earned." - William Butler Yeats_

**. . . .**

Chad sat on his dressing room deep in thought. His eyes were narrowed and his head was held between his hands.

What was he thinking about?

Well, about Sonny.

He liked her, he really really liked her… but what if she didn't like him back? For all he knew, she could easily hate him.

Chad sighed and plopped down on his couch.

He should forget about her, there were so many other girls that he could easily hook up with.

He could have anything he wanted. Since he was a child, he was given everything he wanted and never he did anything to earn something besides his character in Mackenzie Falls. But why he wanted something he couldn't have?

Chad hated to work for something, earn it. He was just to cool for it.

There were a lot of things he wanted, a new car, a good nap, Mc Donald's French fries and one more thing. One more damn thing that he couldn't have!

_Sonny's heart_

Chad groaned. How could he make Sonny fall for him? He couldn't force her, he had to earn her affection, he had to earn her heart… but how?

He couldn't always get what he wanted, sometimes he got just what he deserved but…

Did he even deserve her heart? He was an egocentric, conceited, infamous jerk. He could never deserve something as precious as her love.

He had known her for two years now… he had been able to earn kisses on the cheek, hugs and something more beautiful… her smile!

Chad smiled goofily on his couch, staring at the ceiling as if it was Sonny's beautiful brown eyes.

_Knock Knock_

Chad didn't hear the knock or the brunette coming into his dressing room and continued day dreaming.

She held back a giggle when she saw Chad spread on his couch, smiling like a goof.

"Heart…" He whispered.

"Heart?" She asked, folding her arms. Chad's eyes widened and fell of the couch in surprise.

"Sonny! How long have you been here?" Chad sat back on the couch and straightened his clothes, trying his best to regain his cool.

Sonny sat on the spot next to Chad, smiling. "Not long, what are you doing?"

"Just thinking about how awesome I am" He smirked and Sonny rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious Cooper" Through those two years they had become good friend… who bickered a lot sometimes.

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Go—tell me!"

Chad chuckled and ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"I was thinking about things I want but I can't have them, I have to earn them" He let out a deep breath, hopefully Sonny wouldn't guess what he was really talking about.

"But you are Chad Dylan Cooper; don't you have anything you want? I thought you didn't have to earn anything" Chad half-smiled at her sweet self. She was so naive. True, he was Chad Dylan Cooper, best actor of our generation but he couldn't have anything he wanted.

"I do have to earn some things" He stated, sitting closer to Sonny, to close for comfort. Sonny shifted in her seat, not showing how much it was bothering her their proximity.

"Care to tell me what?"

Chad remained silent and nodded. He might give it a shot…

"Well… ugh money, I have to earn it" Sonny nodded.

"True, what else?"

"Fans, I can't just buy their admiration" Sonny gave him a knowingly look and he smiled sheepishly. "Maybe I can, but I'm talking about honesty here" Sonny laughed and tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear.

It looked so soft and silky. Chad wanted to touch it so badly and run a hand through it.

"Alright Chad, what else do you have to earn?"

"Hmm… respect?" He turned to look up at Sonny and she gasped. They were so close, their noses almost touching and their hands just inches away. Both of them were looking at the other's lips.

Sonny nodded, not leaving his intense gaze. "Anything else?"

The room was in total silence; their breaths were the only thing that could be heard. Chad nodded and got closer if that was even possible and grabbed her hand.

It was smooth and soft. He felt like he could hold it forever.

"I have to earn your heart, I can't buy it or get it" It was a whisper but she heard it. Sonny let out a low gasp, startled.

She smiled and touched her forehead with his.

"You don't have to earn it Chad" He blinked. Once. Twice.

"What?" He was so confused. Sonny giggled and grabbed his other hand.

"You already earned it a long time ago Chad, you just didn't notice"

"But I don't deserve it…" He trailed off, looking at his lap.

Sonny lifted his chin, making look at her in the eyes. "If I thought you didn't deserved it, I wouldn't have let you have my heart" Chad's goofy smile appeared again but this time he wasn't smiling alone. "And you just happened to be the one I decided to give my love, like it or not"

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Read and Review!**


End file.
